headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Sakas
Category:ArticlesCategory:Characters Category:Security officers | aliases = | continuity = Marvel Cinematic Universe | series = Marvel's Inhumans | image = | notability = | type = | occupation = Security officer | race = | gender = | base of operations = Attilan, Earth's moon | associations = Inhuman Royal Guard | known relatives = | status = | born = | died = | 1st appearance = "Divide and Conquer" | final appearance = | actor = Matt Perfetuo }} Sakas is a fictional alien super-villain and a recurring antagonist featured in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. He appeared on the ABC television series Inhumans, where he was played by actor Matt Perfetuo. He was introduced in the third episode of the show, "Divide and Conquer". Biography was a member of the race of genetically engineered human offshoots known as the Inhumans. He lived in the city of Attilan on Earth's moon and was a member of the Inhuman Royal Guard. As was the custom with all Inhumans, underwent terrigenesis and developed the ability of acid generation. When Maximus seized control of the throne, the Royal Family were forced into exile and fled to Earth. Maximus sent the Inhuman Royal Guard, under the leadership of Auran, to Hawaii to sanction them. Upon arriving on the island of Oahu, the group began tracking down the refugee known as Gorgon. The group tracked the location of Gorgon's comlink to a bunker, but Gorgon and his new commando allies were waiting to ambush them. Sakas was the only member of the guard to take down one of Gorgon's allies. Spying a man with a crossbow in a tree, he spit acid at him, bringing him down to the ground. Inhumans: Divide and Conquer Later, the Inhuman Royal Guard caught up with Black Bolt and Medusa. During the fight, Mordis accidentally ignited an open natural gas container, causing an explosion, which greatly injured everyone who was close by, including . Inhumans: Make Way for... Medusa Abilities * Alien physiology: As a genetically enhanced being, Sakas' natural physiology as an Inhuman grants him physical traits that are beyond that of a normal human being. :* Accelerated healing: 's genetically enhanced biology and metabolism enables him to heal from injuries more quickly than the average human being. :* Superhuman durability: 's body is heartier and more dense than the average human, allowing him to sustain repeated blows with minimal injury. :* Superhuman stamina: 's genetically engineered biology allows him to operate on a physical level for extended periods of time without tiring. :* Superhuman strength: is physically stronger than the average human being of equal age, size and weight. * Reptilian features: As a result of terrigenesis, Sakas has slightly reptilian features. He is bald, with a scaly complexion and sharpened teeth. * Acid generation: As a result of terrigenesis, Sakas can expel a stream of dark corrosive liquid from his mouth. Notes & Trivia * * Sakas is exclusive to the continuity of the Marvel Cinematic Universe. At the time that he appeared on Inhumans, he had no direct counterpart in the mainstream Marvel Universe. * When he wasn't using his powers, Sakas usually wore a hood over his head. * This is actor Matt Perfetuo's first work in the superhero fantasy genre. Appearances * Inhumans: Divide and Conquer * Inhumans: Make Way for... Medusa * Inhumans: Something Inhuman This Way Comes... See also External Links References